


Normal Chicks

by FanWriter



Category: Blue Bloods (TV)
Genre: F/M, Song-In-Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: Jamko Song-In-Pictures to the song ''Normal Chicks'' by Bowling For Soup. (Some of the pics wasn't showing up - sorry - I think I fixed it.)





	Normal Chicks

                                                                 There's nothing you need to fix ...

                                                                                                               ... I like normal chicks.

 

* * *

 

You're not Pamela Lee

 

But you look good to me

 

You're no Olivia Munn

 

But you're so much fun

 

You're no Jessica Biel

 

But you've got sex appeal

 

You're not Kristen Bell

 

But you're pretty kick * as far as I can tell

 

And you got great natural boobies

 

I like you in sweatpants, no makeup

 

I even like your messed up hair

 

You're just perfect right when you wake up

 

You're so pretty when you don't care

 

There's just gotta be a heaven above

 

'Cause there's an angel on Earth right here

 

There's nothing you need to fix

 

I like normal chicks

 

Not quite Lucy Liu

 

But you love Montley Crue

 

No Jennifer Love Hewitt

 

But I still think we should do it

 

You're not Scarlet Johansson

 

But you're good at romancing

 

You're no Rachel Kapelski

 

That's just a girl who went to my High School

 

And it's ok if you eat a whole pizza

 

I like you in sweatpants, no makeup

 

I even like your messed up hair

 

You're just perfect right when you wake up

 

You're so pretty when you don't care

 

There's just gotta be a heaven above

 

'Cause there's an angel on Earth right here

 

There's nothing you need to fix

 

I like normal chicks

 

No botox, no tanning beds

 

No hair extensions on your head

 

You don't need plastic surgery

 

To impress a normal guy like me

 

I like you in ripped jeans, a Frank Turner t-shirt

 

And the flip-flops you got at the Gap

 

When you're dressed down and not dolled up

 

With a backwards baseball cap

 

I like you in sweatpants, no makeup

 

I even like your messed up hair

 

You're just perfect right when you wake up

 

You're so pretty when you don't care

 

And there's just gotta be a heaven above

 

'Cause there's an angel on Earth right here

 

There's nothing you need to fix

 

I like normal chicks

 

There's nothing you need to fix

 

I like normal chicks

 

Oh-oh.

**Author's Note:**

> There was another song I was working on where I couldn't think of many girls who Jamie had been with, but when I heard this one I remember more of the women he was around. I didn't include Walsh or Patimkin because they were strictly partners, but here's the other women who I didn't put in the song - let me know if I missed any:
> 
> woman he went to academy with, sharp shooter  
> woman he went to academy with, bingo bag duty  
> coroner he flirted with at crime scene.


End file.
